My Two Worlds (A Doctor Who- Sherlock FanFic)
by Cookielove4427
Summary: My name is Kayla.When I was little I met the most interesting man..and then he left. But hopefully I will find him again, or find someone else like him, but likely that's going to happen!
1. The Beginning

I didn't know that he could be real until now. I only saw him as a kid and since then haven't at all. Everyone's been looking for him yet he comes to me... The one..The only..The Doctor.  
The Doctor is a man, well not really a man but more of an told me that he was a race called "Time Lord" from the planet Gallifrey, on the constellation of Casterborous. He told me that he could cheat death and change his whole body and that he was in his 10th regeneration. He said that I wouldn't forget him, that even if I did he would come back, so Dear me, if you're reading this... This is the story of all the things I know about him...and how wonderful he is... this is the story of how I loved The Doctor.


	2. The First Meeting

The only time I met The Doctor was when I was little, I was only about 6. I was asleep when i heard a loud bang on my door and the sound of steam being released, then a man opened the door. The man ran upstairs and I was in the middle of trying to figure out where to hide when all of a sudden, he opened my bedroom door. "YOU NEED TO GE- oh hello" he paused and sat down on my bed. From what I can tell he had a black leather jacket, blackish-brownish hair (not much of it!), and some ridiculously large ears.

"Hello" I said, wiping my eyes from sleep

"What's your name?" the man questioned

"Kayla" I sat up, still listening to the noises...they were coming closer

"Well, hello Kayla, I'm The Doctor. I'm sorry to intrude your tea time but right now we have to leave, as there are some really bad things about to happen. The last thing I remember is him grabbing my hand, leading me outside, and a large BOOM. Then I woke up in my bed the next day.

*10 Years Later*

"BEEP! BEEP!" My alarm clock screamed as I tossed and turned,half awake.

"Ughh... I don't wanna get up" I slugged myself out of bed, probably falling out in the process. I checked my alarm clock, today was Monday, 7:30. "Welp, might as well get ready!" I put on my slippers and a Cookie Monster robe, went downstairs and poured myself a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. Today was my last day of Senior year and I couldn't wait to get out. I sat down at the table and turned on the telly, changing the channel to weather.

"And today it looks like it's going to stay sunny and beautiful! Tommorow we have a small chance of rain-" I turned off the telly and went upstairs to go take a shower, checking my phone on the way up. I went through my closet and grabbed a blue colorful tanktop, a pink flowy tanktop to go over it, and jean shorts. As soon as I got my clothes on I went and brushed my teeth, got my keys, and checked my phone once again before I left. My eyes got wide

"CRAP! I'M LATE!" I grabbed my bag, locked my door, and started running to school


	3. An Interesting Surprise

I started running down the street, passing a few crosswalks on the way and probably running a few people over in the meantime but eventually i made it. I ran through the front doors and tried my best to not run into any teachers. I ran up the first flight of stairs and put my stuff into my locker. As soon as i got up a teacher almost totally plowed me over trying to run torwards the staircase. The teacher that ran into me was my Language Arts teacher, .

"Mr. Cole! Didnt expect to see you here...so...whatcha doin? I picked up my stuff, Mr. Cole not bothering to help me.

"Get out of the way!" he screamed knocked me over once more running down the stairs, as soon as I heard him go down I heard a screech followed by four more.

"Jeesh, thanks for HELPING me UP!" I got up again. "Well,since I don't have a class to go to now I might as well follow him" I started going down the stairs but then stopping at a door which caught my eye. "Weird, I don't think i've seen this door before, almost like it's never been there...but it is! I can see it and everything" I started going torwards the door and opened it. I walked in and looked around." Weird, nothing different about this room..." I started to walk around some more when I heard the sound of loud snoring." That's weird, where is it coming-" and then I looked up. These bat-like things with sharp teeth and super sharp claws were hanging from the ceiling, while a few of them were starting to open their eyes. I started backing out of the room when one of the things screeched and went torwards me . I screamed and started running, with the thing still behind me. I heard a door open and a man started running along with me

"Hello, may I be of assistance? It seems that you're in a bit of trouble but i'm sure I can do something...wait-" The man paused for a second and his eyes went wide and he staggered backwards. "Its...you!" I stopped running and walked torwards him

"It's who? I don't believe i've seen you before but we should RUN!" The thing started to charge torwards us but not long before the man grabbed my hand and we started running down the stairs and torwards the front doors of the school.

"Wait! Kayla..stay here, i'll be right back. I have to talk to someone.. well more like a metal dog"

"A metal what? How do you know my name?" And he was gone. I was questioning who he was when there was a loud BOOM that made the school completely burst into flames. Everyone cheered but me, still wondering who that man was.

After I got home from school I had a sneak and turned on the telly and watched Top Gear for a while then I got bored. " Welp, minus well go to the park" locking my doors once again I started walking down the street and eventually made it there. When I got there I ordered some chips from a restaurant next to me and sat down at the side of a fountain,evenutally a man came down and sat next to me

"Hello, Kayla" I jumped and looked at him

"Hi again" It was the same mean from earlier today. I was overjoyed on my head but kept my cool. " I never got to ask this today but who are you?" I said, confused

"Well, this might be a little weird" He itched his hair and scooted towards me. " but do you remember when you were a kid and there was a man who ran upstairs into your bedroom?"

"Um, yes" (Has this man been stalking me?!)

"Well, when you met him did he wear a-"

"Black leather jacket?" Memories started flooding into my brain of the event that night.

"Yes,and?"

"Brownish- Blackish Hair, and not much of it" I said, chuckling to myself.

"Oy! Don't push it!" He pulled his hair down to where he could see it. I was really confused. "And lastly,he had-"

"Really big ears?" We both said, laughing

"Well, this might be a little weird... but i'm him" he said, smiling


	4. The Second Meeting

" It's you! Doctor! But you look so...different!" I looked at him and couldn't believe it. How could it be him?

"Yes, I believe I said the same thing earlier about you and yes I do look quite different." He looked completely different then the last time I saw him. Now he wore a dark blue suit, a brown trenchcoat, black glasses, and some really great brown hair. "So, how do I look? He turned around a few times and posed, making me laugh.

"Absolutely brilliant" I smiled and motioned for him to sit back down. "So, how has life been going since you last saw me?"

" Pretty ok, the through time and space alone, but alone can get pretty boring, I mean one tim-"

BOOM! A loud crash filled the air, followed by screaming" Really? I can't get through one simple story without being interrupted" He grabbed my hand and we started running towards the scene. When we got there I saw a man being chased by a green-glob like thingy "Oi! Jack!" He ran over to the man and helped put the green glob in some sort of vacuum that "Jack" had. They started talking, not even noticing that I was still there. I let them continue talking for about another minute or so until I spoke up.

" Um, can I come over there now?" I started walking towards The Doctor and Jack, as they were in the middle of conversation, I could make out the words that they were saying.

" Not to be mean, but was that scream you?" The Doctor said, with an eyebrow raised

"Well yes but-" Jack protested

"Like a little girl?" once again, raising his eyebrows

"Hey!" Jack said " I was in trouble! I didn't have to scream but then you wouldn't have been here " Jack then just noticing that I had joined the group.

"Well hello there" he walked towards me, checking me out. "Captain Jack Harkness at your service" he smiled.

"Stop it" The Doctor made a face at Jack that said if-you-do-that-I-will-kill-you

" I can't say hi to anyone, can I?" He pouted and made a sad face

" Nope!" He smiled and looked at me " Oh! I forgot to say, this is my companion, Kayla!" He put his arm on my shoulder

"Companion?" I looked at him, confused

"Well, yes! Why not. Travel through time and space with me, meet enemies, save planets, who could say no to that?"

"Really?!" I was practically jumping up and down while Jack was staring at me, wishing he took my place.

"Kayla, I would be honored if you'd be my companion" He had a face that basically said PLEASEEEEEEEEE.

"Well, in that case...YES!" I jumped up and down and hugged him. He hugged me back

"Hey, why don't I ever get a hug" Jack protested and opened him arms, only to get neglected by The Doctor and I

"I don't know, maybe you'll get one, one-day, but for now Kayla and I have to say goodbye" The Doctor started walking towards the fountain again and signaled me to come over there

"Well, Jack, it has been very nice to meet you and I hope I will see you again sometime"

"And you too, Kayla" We shook hands and I walked back to The Doctor, Jack walking back the way he came, carrying the vacuum on his back.

"So" The Doctor said, sitting back on the fountain "Companion, huh?"

"I guess so-" I was interrupted by the sound of a waltz coming from the restaurant next to us. " I love this song!" I closed my eyes and listening to the three beats, humming along to it, then I felt a hand grab mine. "What are you doing?"

"Well, you said that you liked this song so I figured we could dance" He walked me to the middle of the area, near the fountain.

"You can dance?" I questioned him

"Probably, in all 900 years of my life I must have at least danced once" I felt like questioning him but him holding me felt like I shouldn't. We danced under the moon, me not feeling a care in the world. I felt that I was overjoyed to become The Doctors companion and nothing could ever change that, I mean saving planets, meeting enemies and traveling in space and time? I mean come on ! This is brilliant! As soon as I snapped out of my daydream I was still dancing with The Doctor, him and I still smiling and me not feeling a care in the world. I felt The Doctor starting to lean towards me.

"Doct-" The Doctor put his finger against my lips

"Shh...no talking..no nothing" he leaned forward... and we kissed.I felt like there wasn't anything in the world that I cared about, only him. I felt like I was flying and weightless, only with him next to me. I opened my eyes to only find his eyes open as well, a grin on that face of his

"Well" That was all I could manage to get out of my mouth but he could understand the rest of the sentence. I sat down on the side of the fountain, The Doctor following along

"Yes, it was " he smiled, then getting up "Well, if you are going to be my companion then we might as well get your belongings, shall we? We'll probably stay here for the night, the Tardis needs to refuel"

"Alright" Not understanding almost a word he said, we started walking to my flat. "My flat isn't too far from here. As soon as we got there I packed as much clothes as I could, while The Doctor snooped around my house, throwing a bowl of pears off my balcony and grabbed a blueberry muffin for himself in the process, but eventually I locked my doors for the last time in a while, and started walking with The Doctor towards the dock, apparently the Tardis was there.

"Alright, were here" he unlocked the doors and slowly opened the door "Here we are" And I couldn't believe my eyes.


	5. The Tardis

The inside was HUGE! I staggered backwards and leaned on some sort of stone in a Y- shape. "Well, we better get you to your room!" He smiled and started walking up a staircase torwards a corridor, then opening a door.

"Is that.. my room? How can I have a room here?" I questioned The Doctor

"Well, the Tardis detects whether or whether not someone has come to travel or not, so if they do, the Tardis takes your room at your house and puts it in the Tardis!" The Doctor, sounding proud of himself.

"But if my room is here, then where is my room at my flat?" I walked into my room in the Tardis, it looking exactly the way I left it.

"Well, since your room is here, the room in your flat is... sort of gone but dont worry! Before we left I put a perception filter around the door so no one will notice that your room was even there!" I put my bags down and stared at The Doctor once more

"Pardon me, but what is a perception fil-"

"A perception filter is a telepathic effect which misdirects the senses around itself" The Doctor said but me, not understanding a word he said

"Alright, so since that's settled, we should probably get something to eat" I opened the doors to the Tardis and we walked back to the restaraunt.

"Ahh, now thats better!" The Doctor bringing two orders of chips along with him, "Sorry, couldn't sit inside, some bloke took the last seat" He said, pouting

"Well then, who took it" I questioned

"There" He pointed to a man with a grey trenchcoat and a greyish-blackish scarf and brown curly hair.

"Oh my gosh...I know him!" My mouth opened and I just stared at him, then starting to cry.

"Well who is he the- oh" The Doctor hugged me, them looked at me with a concerned face. "No no no no no don't cry, if I knew who he was then we can get this all settled and figure out who he is" He held my hand and smiled, me wiping tears from my face

"You don't understand, someone can't just die and come back to life!" I stared at the man, a surprised look on my face

"Well, I don't know, sometimes someone can die but not really die at all" He smiled and adjusted his glasses, now he was staring at him.

"That man...can't be alive! I saw the paper! He died and..."

"Kayla..Who is he?" The Doctor looked at me, waiting for my answer

"Well, that's...Sherlock Holmes


	6. Sherlock!

As soon as we got back to the Tardis The Doctor checked on some things on this computer screen in the middle of the room.

"Alright, were all charged up! Where do you want to go?" He sat down in a chair off to the side.

"Well...actually...I don't know. One being because I don't know what most aliens look like, excluding you and that green thing Jack was being chased by"

"Ok, so i'll pick a planet then!" He smiled and started naming off planets "Ok, so Raxacoricofallapatorius is a no- oh Kayla?" He turned to face me

"Yes?" I started walking torwards him.

"Instead of listening to me ramble on, which I have a consistency of doing, you could always go look around"

"Well, it's probably getting late, so I should go to sleep" I started to yawn, then walked torwards the room, only to find a giant room full of clothes, it was a wardrobe.

"Woah, if this is The Doctor's he's gotta be a fasionista,because this is HUGE!" My voice echoed off of the walls. I started to walk down the corridors, filled with outfits and accesories. "Ooh, this is cute!" I grabbed a Brown, white, red , and yellow scarf and grabbed a Black, leather jacket. "Hey! I recognise this!" i put the scarf and jacket on to go show The Doctor and I guess he met me halfway because when I was walking out the door, he was there, staring at me with an eyebrow raised

"Well, hello...I see you found my closet" He said,embarrased

"Well, hello Doctor, i'm The Doctor!" I said, triumphantly,he laughed. "Well, now i best be getting off to bed, if you would kindly show me the way" I put the stuff back where I fould it and The Doctor led me to my room.

I jumped into my bed, smothering myself in my blue fluffy covers and The Doctor turned the light off. A while later I was about half asleep when I heard my door open. I froze and a man sat down at the edge of my bed. From most of what I could see it was The Doctor. He grabbed my hand as I hesitated to move.

"Oh, Kayla, you are in it for tommorrow! This is going to be so much fun and we are gonna have so much fun running around the universe, fighting foes, and maybe even...just maybe.." He let go of my hand and kissed my forehead, then left, me smiling the entire time.

I had a dream that night...a really unusual one at that, where I saw someone- something through the point of view of itself. From the point of view I was looking at it, the eye was a tinted blue with a big circle on the outside, and a smaller circle on the inside of that one, and it was scanning things with its eyes. The thing looked down at itself and i saw a body that looked like it was a goldish color, with little spheres aligned perfectly around itself, it was moving around a town, wait... I just saw it look at the London Eye.. it's my town. The thing turned itself around and started going down this road that I remember going down more then anything...that was the road down to my house...

*Doctor's POV*

After I left Kayla's room I decided to go down to the kitchen and make myself something to eat, after all I was pretty hungry. I grabbed some ham, cheese and mayonaise and made myself a sandwich. I sat down on the seat next to the console and took small bites, thinking about the place we were going, oh we were going to have such fun! I was more happier then ever to have her as my companion, I sure hope she stays, although why wouldn't she? After all... I think she might...no. I took the last bite of my sandwich, standing up, and walking to the library. After all, I still have to finish book 7 of Harry Potter! I opened the doors to the library and sat down, starting to read, then eventually, falling asleep

*Kayla's POV*

I woke up, gasping. What kind of a dream was that!? and saw The Doctor at my doorway, smiling then had a concerned look on his face. "Kayla? Are you ok? I mean I have bad dreams too, but it looked like you were in quite a bad one there!" He sat down on the bed and grabbed my hand.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. Just had quite the unusual dream that's all."

"Well, maybe later you could tell me what happened but for now you have to get ready! Were floating right above the destination and we only have a matter of time!" The Doctor let go of my hand, getting off of the bed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well, I guess I better get ready then ,eh?" I ushered The Doctor out of the door and closed it soflty. I took a shower in the bathroom that apparently the Tardis put there. I openes the door f my bathroom to reveal a GIANT bathtub and a shelf that had all of my stuff from home! "Oh, you just like to make me happy, don't you?" I patted the wall and got in the bathtub. After I got out i dryed my hair, straightened it and put on some vanilla perfume. I put on a Cookie Monster shirt and black skinny jeans, putting a blue bow in my hair, I heard The Doctor knock on my door and I told him to come in

"Hi Kayla, you ready?" He smiled and both of us walked out of the door. The Doctor excitedly ran over to the controls and pulled a lever. The tardis started to shake and we both tumbled onto our feet, him laughing and me holding onto a rail. The Doctor pulled another lever and the Tardis stopped. We both got up and laughed, me falling back down again,still laughing. We walked over to the door and he paused "Welcome...to Sappheiros


	7. Sappheiros

"Welcome...to Sappheiros" The Doctor opened the Tardis doors and I couldn't believe my of crystal blue and plains of blue grass, the air smelled like a certain fruit... blueberries maybe? A slow breeze passed us and the grass flowed in the wind. I probably looked like an idiot standing there, staring there at the mountains because The Doctor laughed and put his arm around my shoulder. "Yes, I know, quite a sight isin't it?

"Oh man, you have no idea" I said in my head. The Doctor looked near one of the mountains, where a sapphire waterfall was pouring into a crystal clear lake.

"See? Sapphire waterfalls, atleast **one** decent planet can have atleast a sapphire waterfall right? So anyways, whadaya think?" He raised an eyebrow,smiling

"It's...beautiful!" I jumped up and down and hugged him, The Doctor returning the hug. "Thank you for letting me be your companion" I smiled .

" No problem, it's my pleasure" He let go of the hug and got a metal wand with a blue tip and started scanning the area, the wand making a _WHIRRRRRR_ noise.

"Whats that? Is that a probe? You're not gonna** probe** me are you?"

"No! of course i'm not! It's a sonic screwdriver!' The Doctor handed it to me and I stared at it.

"Well, what's it do?" I tapped it on my hand, only to get another_ WHIRRRRR _out of it.

"Well, you can't really explain a sonic screwdriver, you'll learn about it as we go along, we should really get going"

"Going where?" I handed the screwdriver back and folded my arms, confused

"Well, it's a surprise,Sappheiros being one, and in a few minutes, the second one will happen! All you have to do is get in the Tardis and we'll be there, it's still on the same planet and..." I zoned out. Man The Doctor can talk for ages!

*Doctors POV*

I undid my tie and used it as a blindfold to put around Kayla's face and she laughed and held onto my shoulders, so she wouldn't fall, just then the sun started to go down right near Kayla, and made her even more beautiful. The ligh shined on her red hair (Darn why cant I be ginger?) . I wanted to kiss her, but I just couldn't put myself up to it!

"So, whats the second surprise?" Kayla said,confused and still holding onto my shoulder.

"**Well** it will happen soon but I need to go get something from the Tardis really quick, be right back!" I started to fast-walk torwards the Tardis

*Kaylas POV*

"Doctor?** Doctor? **Don't leave me alone?!" I stood where I was. not moving so I wouldn't fall. All of a sudden I heard a crunching noise coming from somewhere near me."Doctor? That better be you!" The noise didn't respond, only it started to come even closer to me, I started to freak out, then I felt something hit me in the back of the head and I blacked last thing I remember was my blindfold being taken off of me and a figure standing over me

*Doctors POV*

I grabbed my physcic paper from the console and I started to head out of the Tardis, but not before hearing a giant **clonk**. I started to walk a little fastly torwards the door "Kayla? Are you doing something?" I questioned, no reply.. I opened the doors and found someone holding Kayla in it's arms. "Look, whatever you are. I need her back so if you could kindly-" It teleported away, leaving me in question. I started to run back torwards the Tardis. Whatever that thing was I **will** find it, and save Kayla.


	8. WHAT!

*Doctors POV* (Still)

I started to pull a bunch of levers. i had to follow that thing, if it meant saving Kayla. I pulled one last lever and I heard the Tardis materialize on the surface. God how I love that noise! I rushed out of the Tardis,expecting Kayla right in front of me but the realization hit me and my eyes widened. It was a Sontaran Battleship.

*Kaylas POV*

I woke up with a banging in my head. I cringed and tried to stand up, but to no avail, I couldn't. "Crap, how long have I been out?" I asked, but no one answered. I tried to sit up and get a visual of where I possible could be. I was in a cage...Great. The cage looked like it was made of metal and there were no seats but only a floor, made out of the same metal, I heard a voice mumbling from over off in the corner and it spoke, to which I think he spoke to me.

"Who goes there?" A stern sounding voice said

"Um, my name is Kayla, who are you?" I was questioned whether or whether not the voice was just in my head or someone was actually saying something.

"Well, my name is Commander Staal of the Sontaran Battle Fleet, you are now our prisoner" A figure rounded the corner and I couldn't believe my eyes. A person- or alien with brown skin, a bald head, and a big purple bulky suit stared at me.

"Well aren't you a flatter!" I sarcastically said and gave him a sneer, with Staal returning the look

"Are you implying that I am flirting?" Staal raised his voice and raised a nonexistent eyebrow, then hit some kind of nightstick on the cages, making me jump.

"Well you better watch out because The Doctor's gonna come and save me and kill you- or whatever the heck he does with you!" I stammered but regathered my confidence. Staal started to squint his eyes and make some sort of growling noise.

"The Doctor? As in our enemy?" Staal got angrier as he said his name.

"Well, yes? If he is your enemy" I questioned and he banged the nightstick on the metal bars of my cage, harder this time.

"Of COURSE he is our enemy! He is the destroyer and he must be obliterated!" Staal cried and stomped out of the room, screaming "Check the proximity detectors! We must kill The Doctor! SONTAR-HA!" The rest of the Sontarans started chanting the same thing. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?

*Doctor's POV*

I looked around, no Sontarans, and started to walk out of the Tardis. I grabbed my key and turned it in mid air, making the Tardis turn invisible. Starting to walk out of the hallway that I parked the Tardis in I saw an army of Sontarans marching torwards me. I hid against the wall and they marched past. Well let's have a little fun, shall we? I thought.

"Well, hello! Guess who? Well it's me, but why wouldn't it be,eh? First thing's first; do you know any idea where a friend of mine is? Her name's Kayla- anyone?" The Sontarans turned around and started to run torwards me. Ahh, how I love this! I started running, my trenchcoat billowing behind me. I turned into a corridor and quickly got out my sonic, it said that there was one human life form behind that door, Kayla. I started to unlock the door with my sonic when the Sontarans ran past me, then one of them moved back,shouting and all of them started to run down the corridor that I was in, damn it. As they ran closer to me, I started to hit my sonic, which I knew was not going to help at all. After a few seconds the door opened and I shut it quickly, leaving the Sontarans behind slamming on the door. I turned around and gave a big sigh of relief. I started to scan the place for Sontarans, which suprisingly; there weren't any in the room, that's not peculiar at all.

*Kayla's POV*

I sat down on the cold metal and started to Doctor finding me was absoultely hopeless. I started to sniffle loudly when I heard a noise coming from the far side of the room next to me...wait..is that...the sound of The Doctor's screwdriver? I've never been as glad to hear that probe as I was right now!

"Doctor? Is that you?" I yelled, banging on the bars, hoping that it was him and he heard me. I heard a walking, then a running torwards the door that opened the door to my room. I heard the sonic buzz and the door open; then there stood The Doctor with a sign of relief in his eyes.

"Oh my god, Kayla are you alright. We have to get you out of there,what did they do to you?" He kept on talking. Man, this guy really likes me, doesn't me?

"Yes, I'm okay. They didn't do anything, and yes; that would be nice if you could get me out of here" I sniffled and said calmly. The Doctor scanned the cage with the sonic and one of the sides slid up. I ran out and into The Doctor's arms. Why am I hugging him? Probably because he just saved me and I needed someone to hug.

"Well, we should probably be considering getting out of here because the fact that the Sontarans know that I'm on their ship doesn't help us leaving" The Doctor let go of the hug and led me out of the hall and out of the room. He opened a door leading down to a huge corridor and then stopped, pulling me back against the wall.

"What are you doing-"

"Shhhhhh, no noise" The Doctor put a finger against my lips and I stayed quiet. He looked over and sure enough an army of Sontarans were marching in our general direction. Crap. We turned back and turned into another hallway. We rounded around corridors and ran up stairs and eventually we found the blue box. Thank god. "Ah! Good we found you!" he smiled and acted as if the Tardis was real, such a cute weirdo :). Just as we were about to go in the Tardis an army of Sontarans were hurtling down a hallway torwards us.

"We have confirmed the location of The Doctor and his Tardis! Kill him!" Commander Staal yelled. The Doctor pushed me inside and shit the doors behind him, leaving me and him separated by the Tardis door.

"Shh, let them think that it's only me, I have to destroy them. Be right back" He winked and started to run down another hall, an army of feel following behind him. I screamed and sank down onto the Tardis floor after minutes of screaming for him to let me out, yet no one heard...Oh god, what have I done now?


End file.
